Supernatural
by krazie4deanandsam
Summary: Join Sam and Dean as they continue their unusual job as hunters dealing with the supernatural. Along the way, they meet an interesting pair, who soon join them. Friendships will be forged, and maybe even the possibility of more...


_**Author's Note: Felt like writing my own fanfic of my favourite tv series, and so here it is. Please review, I'd like to know what you all think. Thanx:)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Dean, get down!" screamed Sam, cocking his gun over his brother's head. Dean dropped on all fours, his hands covering his head. A loud shot echoed throughout the empty building. An unearthly scream and the sound of shattering glass pierced the still night. A soft, wispy cloud of smoke drifted out of the broken window nearby.

Coughing softly, Dean stood up slowly, grabbing his right side in pain. "Is it gone?" he asked, his eyes scanning the abandoned room. Before Sam could answer him, something else answered for him. An unseen force grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him across the room roughly against the wall.

"DEAN!" screamed Sam, running towards him. Whatever was in the room with them was not willing to let them come together. It too took a hold of Sam and easily threw him in the opposite direction of Dean.

It looked as if both Dean and Sam were done for, but as they looked to each other to see if the other was fine, an unspoken energy coursed through their bodies and both stood up to face whatever it was that had wanted them both dead.

"You ready to nail that son-of-a-bitch?" yelled Sam from across the room.

"You bet I am!" shouted Dean, grabbing a handgun hidden in his coat.

As both boys were about to pounce on the Bolla, a door flung open. Sam and Dean averted their attention towards it. Whatever just walked in was the last thing they had expected to walk into the room.

It was two young women, who looked to be around their age. As much as they were more than consumed about fighting whatever it was that they were fighting, Sam and Dean couldn't help but have their attention drawn to them.

"Jane, now!" yelled the younger looking woman. The older one nodded and shot the creature straight on. It vanished once more. The two women grinned at each other.

"Took care of that pain in the ass," said Jane happily, walking towards the younger woman. "Beat you right to it, didn't I Tris?"

"Shut up," snipped Tris, rolling her eyes. "I would have done the same had I been in your shoes. Clearly you had the better position."

"You're just jealous cause I'm kicking your ass," cajoled Jane, thumping Tris on the back, who rolled her eyes once more.

"Whatever," whispered Tris, lowering her gun to her side.

"Who are you?" asked both Dean and Sam, who broke out of their reverie of staring at these two women and started making their way towards them. Automatically, Jane and Tris threw up their weapons and aimed straight on to the boys, who in turn did the exact same thing.

"We should be asking the exact same thing," retorted Jane, who narrowed her eyes at them.

"We asked first," quipped Dean, who followed suit. Tris slowly lowered her weapon and held up a hand.

"Look, let's not do anything hasty," started Tris.

"You know, that's so like you, always trusting everyone and anyone," growled Jane, still aiming for Dean and Sam. "For all we know, they're demons."

Dean couldn't help but grin at this comment. It sounded just like Sam, who as he glanced at out of the corner of his eye, didn't take notice.

"You know, if we were demons, you'd be dead by now, instead of just standing here listening to you argue," piped up Sam, who lowered his weapon as well.

Seeing this, both Dean and Jane reluctantly lowered theirs. Relaxing slightly, they all took each other in. Dean still remained skeptical at who just joined them, but was secretly smiling inside. It was obvious who these two girls were. They were hunters, just like them, and not some bad looking ones either.

The one named Jane was a brunette, with flowing wavy locks, very pretty, fit, while the other one, Tris was more plainer looking, with a darker shade of brown hair that was stick straight, taller and ganglier than Jane, but still had a bit of beauty in her. Jane had a constant mischievous look in her blue eyes, while Jane had a solemn look in her green ones.

Tris saw her sister throw her a sly wink. She tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, not wanting to seem rude in front of these two guys, who she knew were hunters. Jane was clearly attracted to one or both of them, and was letting her know.

Sighing and ignoring Jane at the moment, Tris extended out a friendly hand. "Where are our manners? Hi, I'm Tris Wellington. This is my sister Jane." Before Sam and Dean could introduce themselves as well, Jane slapped her on the arm. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"Since when did you give our _real_ names to complete strangers?" demanded Jane angrily, pulling her away from Sam and Dean.

"And since when did ignore the obvious Jane?" said Tris, pointing to Sam and Dean.

"Quit calling me by my real name in front of _them_!" snapped Jane. "This week I'm Britney Aguilera!" This time, Tris did roll her eyes.

"Jane, they're hunters! Just like you and me!" said Tris, exasperated.

"Yeah, so?" said Jane, crossing her arms.

"So?" repeated Tris, laughing. "They're one of us Jane!"

"Yeah, so what if they are," said Jane, glancing at Dean and Sam slightly. Leaning in closer, she whispered, "But not _all_ hunters are trust-worthy, surely you remember that?"

Before Tris and Jane could argue more about whether Sam and Dean were ones to trust, they themselves were thrown back against the brick wall by the very pissed off Bolla. It decided to reveal itself finally. The demonic dragon-like creature used its long, coiled, serpentine body to throw them back again. Sam and Dean looked into its faceted silver eyes, and it told them that it was not finished with them.

The Bolla started to beat its large wings, the dust in the building causing all of them to close their eyes slightly. Opening its jaws now, Sam and Dean knew that it was feeding time, for the Bolla was starting to get sleepy, and it only slept when it was full.

Seeing that Jane and Tris were unconscious, Sam and Dean withdrew their shotguns once more and nodded to each other. Looking above was a net, and instead of using their bullets on the Bolla, they were going to use it on the net. Dean and Sam shot upwards at the same time, and thinking that they were distracted, it started to pounce on them. Instantly, the large, heavy net came down, trapping the Bolla. Its nine tongues, horns, and spines poked out from the net.

Standing over the Bolla, Sam and Dean aimed their weapons straight at the Bolla's heart. They nodded at each other and shot it. After giving a good last thrash, the Bolla groaned softly before it closed its silver eyes for the last time.

After being sure that it was really dead, Sam and Dean made their way quickly to the still out cold Jane and Tris. Sam reached down to shake them slightly. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Tris was the first to open her eyes. She saw Sam kneeling over her, concern all over his face.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks. What happened?" she asked, taking Sam's hand as he helped her up.

"We took care of that thing before it could eat you," said Dean haughtily.

Sam nodded to Dean to help Jane, who was now starting to come to as well. Groaning softly, he bent over to help her, extending out a hand. Jane glanced up to see Dean and stared at his hand as if it was the hand of a corpse.

"I don't need your help," said Jane, pushing Dean's hand away.

"_Jane_!" said Tris, glaring at her sister. "Don't be rude!"

"Yeah, especially since we did just save your lives back there," said Dean smugly.

"Luck," snapped Jane, making her way to Tris, who she noticed was still holding Sam's hand. Seeing this as well, Tris quickly withdrew her hand. She turned her attention to the now dead Bolla and the net.

"Good idea," complimented Tris, grinning at Sam and Dean, only to stop when she saw Jane glaring at her. "Well, they did a better job Jane, you got to admit. Plus, they did-"

"Don't say it," snapped Jane, who started to make her way out of the room. Seeing that Tris was not following her, she stopped and whipped back around. "Well, are you coming or staying with these clowns?"

"Oh, don't mention clowns," said Dean, glancing at Sam. "Clowns make Sammy here uneasy."

"Why shouldn't they? They're _creepy_!" said Tris, biting down on her bottom lip. Sam gave Dean a I-Told-You-So look.

"_Tris_! Come on, before that thing gets back up!" ordered Jane.

"It's called a Bolla," said Tris, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It requires human sacrifices to propitiate it. The creature is also known as Bullar in south Albania, and causes droughts. That's why we came here. Because of the unnatural droughts, some people around her have resorted to unleashing the Bolla and sacrificing people to bring back the rain."

"That's right," said Sam, grinning. Tris grinned back at him. "And eventually it will learn how to use its formerly hidden fire-breathing abilities. Luckily we still had a baby Bolla." Dean and Jane both let out a groan now.

"Great, nerds united," said Dean.

"_Dean_!" snapped Sam.

"Sammy and Dean, so that's your names then?" said Tris, still grinning.

"It's jus Sam actually, only Dean here calls me that," said Sam.

"_Dude_!" said Dean, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean, they gave us their names, might as well give ours," said Sam. He extended his hand out. "I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean." Dean gave a half-heartedly wave. Only Sam and Tris shook hands.

"Well, as much as I'd like to exchange phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and what our favorite ice cream flavor is, I think it's best we leave," said Jane, who grabbed her sister's arm and started to drag her away.

Glancing back at Sam and Dean, she was about to say good-bye, but saw that they were following them. "What are you doing?" Jane asked suspiciously, glancing back at them as well.

"What, you don't think we're going to have a slumber party with that Bolly do you?" said Dean, frowning.

"It's _Bolla_, Dean," corrected Sam. Dean just glowered.

"Yeah, whatever," said Dean, still glowering. "We're also leaving."

As the four of them made it safely outside of the dilapidated building, Tris whispered to Jane, "See, I told you we could trust them." Jane just rolled her eyes. "Do you guys need a lift?" she offered to Sam and Dean. Immediately Jane began to protest.

"Dude, it's my car!" said Jane, eyes wide.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have our own means of transportation," said Dean quickly, waving behind them.

"You mean you guys have an invisible car?" asked Jane, peering behind Dean, who turned around quickly. His Impala was no longer where he parked it.

"Damn it!" shouted Dean, who started walking around the surrounding area worriedly. "Where the hell is it?"

"Dean, someone stole it," said Sam, following him.

"No really?" said Dean sarcastically.

Tris turned to Jane, who knew what her sister was thinking and groaned softly. "Fine, fine. You guys need a lift?" she asked begrudgingly

"This isn't the first time we've been stranded, so thanks, but no thanks," said Dean, who started to walk away. At that moment, it had started to rain.

"Dean! Dean come on, I don't really want to walk in the rain!" called out Sam.

"Since when have you turned into a wimp? Well, you are already one, but now you're even more wimpier!" shouted back Dean. "Come on, let's start looking for my car this way!"

"You'll find it faster if you take up my offer," said Jane, grinning. The rain, which started off light, was now coming down hard like bullets. Completely drenched, Dean stopped and turned. Jane and Tris were already starting to make their way toward their car, with Sam waiting for him.

"Are you coming Dean?" said Sam.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," said Dean, throwing up his hands in defeat. As they ran to catch up with the girls, Dean couldn't help but add, "Aww man, if we're going to have to ride in a girly car-"

"It's not a _girly _car," said Jane loudly over the rain. "Probably not as girly as yours!"

"Did you just insult my Impala?" asked Dean, running up to be in stride with Jane. Upon hearing this, Jane stopped walking and turned to face Dean.

"Wait, did you just say that you have an _Impala_?" asked Jane incredulously.

"Yeah, why?" said Dean, narrowing his eyes at Jane, who pointed at something to their left. Parked underneath a low hanging tree branch was an almost exact replica of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala, except that it was red, and not black.

"_That's_ your car?" asked Dean, clearly not believing that he and Jane had the same taste in cars. "That's _your_ car?"

"Yes," said Jane, and adding quickly, "And don't even think that we stole yours!"

"Why not? You could've just taken red paint, a paint brush and roller and did this while we were inside fighting that Balla-"

"Bolla, Dean," said Sam.

"Dude, they've been going on and on about how we're not trust-worthy, how about them?" said Dean angrily, who marched up right to the red Impala. "For all we know, they could be conning us or something!"

"As much as I'd like to argue more about the Impala, for we know it's the greatest thing to come along since the internet, why don't we continue arguing inside of the car?" suggested Tris, who opened the back door. "I for one would like to not continue getting drenched in this rain."

"Here, I'll join you," said Sam, who followed her into the back of the Impala.

"Wait, if I have to ride in this _inferior_ Impala, I might as sit in the back with you!" said Dean, but Sam had already shut the door, and Dean was left with no choice but to sit in the front with Jane.

"See, all dry now," said Jane, grinning at Dean, who was muttering under his breath when he saw her reaching to turn on the radio. "Care to repeat that?"

"I said, I will tolerate a _second-rate_ Impala, but if I have to be tortured into listening to some Britney and Christina, you might as well shoot me now," said Dean loudly.

"Is that what you listen to?" retorted Jane, who turned on her radio. It wasn't only just the type of car that would surprise Dean that night, but the music that was blaring from the speakers as well which was classic rock music.

"You, you listen to _classic rock_?" said Dean softly.

Jane nodded. "You should give it shot sometime. It's some really good stuff." They could hear both Sam and Tris laughing in the back.

They drove along in silence for about twenty minutes looking for Dean's car, to no avail. Finally the silence got to Sam and Tris, who started up a conversation.

"So, how long have you two been hunting?" asked Sam politely.

"Tris, don't go blabbing our family history!" said Jane immediately. "They could be the Feds looking for us!"

"Wait, you're wanted by the Feds too?" said Dean, who finally decided to stop sulking to join in their conversation.

"So what did you do?" asked Tris curiously.

Becoming paranoid again, Dean quickly shouted, "Sam, keep your mouth shut! They could be Feds!"

"Enough already," said Tris, laughing. "Can we cool the mistrust and all get along for a few minutes please?"

"The last time you trusted something as untrustworthy as these two it got-"

"Jane, that was an accident, you know that," said Tris immediately, becoming downtrodden for the first time that night. No one knew what to say at the moment, and so silence settled in again.

Tris had fallen asleep, and they apparently still couldn't find Dean's car, for when she had woken up, they were still driving around. As she glanced around slowly, she saw that Sam had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. Sam must have been the nicest hunter she had come across in a long while, and didn't care that her sister still didn't like him; Jane really didn't like any hunters in general anyway. Dean wasn't too bad either. Sure, he may have been cocky at times, maybe a little unpleasant, but Tris figured he was having a bad day. She actually found Dean to be quite funny.

Speaking of Dean, he too had fallen asleep, and as they turn a long curve in the road, he settled into sleeping on Jane's shoulder as well. Jane, whose eyes were on the road, must have felt the pressure Dean was putting on her shoulder and glanced down at him.

Thinking that everyone was still asleep, Tris was quite surprised to see Jane actually smiling down at Dean, but when she noticed her sister watching her with a goofy grin, Tris cleared her throat noisily and shrugged Dean off, who was abruptly awakened.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Dean groggily.

"You fell asleep on me," said Tris irritably. "That head of yours weighs a ton. Oh wait, I'm not surprised, with that huge ego of yours-"

"Jane," warned Tris, which had awakened Sam as well. When he saw who he had fallen asleep on, Sam quickly sat up and looked embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that," apologized Sam.

"It's okay, really," assured Tris kindly.

"Any sign of my Impala yet?" said Dean, who was now leaning as far away as possible from Jane.

"If we did, then we still wouldn't be driving around looking for it, would we?" said Jane derisively.

"Wait, there it is!" said Tris excitedly. "You said that you have a black one, right Dean?" Dean turned to where Tris was pointing.

"Yes! That's it! There's my baby!" said Dean, sighing with relief. "Quick, pull over!"

"All right, all right, keep your boxers on, _please_," said Jane, pulling over.

As Dean was about to jump out of the car, Jane braked suddenly and reached out to hold Dean back.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" said Dean, who started to reach over to open the passenger side door. "I need to get my car!"

"Dean, wait, maybe we should stake this out first," said Jane worriedly. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"What do mean? It's probably some ass who saw what a fine car I had and decided to steal it. What more can it be?" said Dean hurriedly.

"Jane's right Dean," agreed Sam, looking around. "It could be something more."

"You're agreeing with her?" said Dean incredulously.

"Please, Dean, just for a few minutes," said Tris quietly. After a few seconds, and seeing that Sam, Tris, and Jane were all staring at him expectantly, he agreed.

Jane pulled into a shadowed part of the woods where they could be well hidden and still see Dean's Impala in clear view. They probably sat for about ten minutes, with Dean constantly complaining, when someone finally emerged from the woods nearby. It was a hillbilly looking man, dressed in oil-covered overalls, a tattered trucker's hat.

"_He _stole my car?" said Dean loudly. "He probably couldn't steal his way out of a paper bag! That's it, no more of this waiting around. I'm going to go kick his ass!"

Just as he was about to open his door, he felt Tris grab him from behind. "Dean, wait! That's no ordinary man!"

"What are you talking about? If I don't go now, he's going to get more of that greasy oil on my seats! That's going to be a bitch to clean!" Dean tried to wrestle out of Tris's grasp.

"She's right Dean, can't you see?" insisted Jane, who leaned over Dean to get a closer look. "Yeah, I thought so. That's no regular hillbilly."

"What is it?" asked Sam from the back.

"Come with us and find out," said Tris, who opened her door.

"What a minute, this one's ours," said Dean, who opened his door as well.

"Now don't be greedy, learn how to share," said Jane, who too was getting out. "You got the Bolla, and we get this."

"You know what it is?" asked Sam, who was the last to get out of the car.

"Yup, and we've got the tools to get rid of it," said Jane, who went around to open her trunk. "Come on Tris, before it steals Dean's precious Impala again."

Dean reluctantly joined Tris, Jane, and Sam at the back of the car, where he was once more surprised to see that the Wellingtons' had a vast array of arsenal in the trunk, almost as impressive as their own.

"So, you boys in or out?" asked Tris, handing Jane a bottle with some sort of oil in it. Sam quickly nodded. He turned to Dean, who had a surly on his face.

"Fine, we're in, but if we have to save your asses again-"

"Wait, who says that they're joining us?" asked Jane. "We got this one."

"It's my car that it stole, so technically, it's our gig," said Dean with a smirk.

"Actually, these creatures are our expertise," retorted Jane. "So, it's really _ours_."

"Why don't we just work together?" suggested Tris, putting herself between Dean and Jane.

"Yeah, it'll be a nice change," added Sam, joining Tris.

"Dude, they'll probably end up unconscious somewhere and slow us down," replied Dean impatiently.

"I think you're referring to _your_ fate," said Jane, who started to make her way toward the creature stealthily.

"Come on Dean," said Sam as he followed Tris and Jane.

"Oh, all right," said Dean finally. "Anything to get my Impala back. Even if it means having to work with a control freak."

"I heard that!" whispered Jane from the front.


End file.
